Twilight Bullies No More
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Bella has been bullied for ten years. So she gets some help from the people at Bully BeatDown. But will it help or make her problem worse? Bully BeatDown and Twilight Crossover. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I thought of this today when I was watching a marathon of Bully BeatDown on MTV. This will probably only be a few chapters, but please give it a chance. So now here is the story!**

**Mayhem: hold up there Heather I believe you have a disclaimer to do.**

**Me: Huh? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. *looks everwhere except Mayhem***

**Mayhem: Don't make me choke you out…**

**Me: *Eyes Widen* Alright, Alright I don't own Twilight or Bully BeatDown**

**Mayhem: Thank you. And I would never hurt a girl. Story time!**

BPOV

Ok now Edward has taken it too far. He's been bullying me for the past ten years. Nobody believed me when I told them though. Especially my parents. They think that I'm over exaggerating this whole thing. "Oh sweetheart, why would he do that? He is your older brother." That was always their answer when I told them the latest things Edward had done.

I couldn't take it anymore. He is at least twice my size, has triple the muscle, and has everyone except my best friend/ un-biological sister Alice. It's usually just verbal/ emotional abuse. That is it was until two years ago. It started with smaller things; he would just punch me or kick me. Then it escalated; he knocked me unconscious to impress a gothic emo chic. Let's just say that it didn't work. Then he started throwing darts at me. Then there's his latest stunt; today he got mad at me, because I accidentally bumped into him when he was with a girl that he liked. So he decided to push me down the stairs. He broke my arm, two ribs, and gave me a severe concussion when my head went through the wall. Like IO said, I couldn't take it anymore, so I sent a video in to the show _Bully BeatDown._ I hope that Jason "Mayhem" Miller can help me out with this. I hope so.

Mayhem POV

I was going over the latest videos that I had been sent deciding which ones were more important. That's when I came across one that just disgusted me. A GIRL named Bella Swan had sent me a video begging for my help…

_**Video**_

_Mayhem I really need your help. My older brother Edward has been verbally abusing me for the past ten years. Then just two years ago it started to escalate. He would kick me or punch me a few times. Then that became more frequent. Then he was trying to impress a gothic emo chic and he actually beat me to the point of unconsciousness. The girl was disgusted so when I got out of the hospital he was playing darts and threw a couple of them at me. I got one in the abdomen and the other in the back of my head. A few days ago I accidentally bumped his shoulder while he was with a girl and he decided to push me down the stairs. I suffer from a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and a pretty bad broken arm._

_These beatings are becoming so frequent that I get scared to be at home. I've spent a fairlydescent portion of the past two years at my best friend Alice's house because I've gotten so scared of him. _

_Mayhem you are my last hope. I need you to do this for me… please show Edward what its like to be the victim._

_**End Video**_

This girl had a cast on her arm and some sort of brace around her ribs. This kid made me so sick. I automatically bumped this to the top of my list and called the girl.

"Hello?" a male voice answered after the third ring.

"Hello is there an Isabella Swan there?"

"Yeah sure" the voice answered with a hint of anger in it. I heard the phone being transferred to someone else. When Isabella answered the phone I explained everything to her. She sounded so relieved when I asked her where I could meet her to challenge Edward. She told me to meet her at a gym on Main Street.

Then it was time to call up my fighter.

"Hey Man what's up? You need me to fight someone?" He asked when he answered the phone. "Oh yea. There is this sick bastard who's been abusing his SISTER! It's not right, do you want to straighten him out or should I call somebody else?" He quickly agreed and I told him when to be at the gym.

BPOV

Wow I can't believe it he was actually going to help me get Edward to confess and apologize. I just hope he accepts the consequences and the challenge. I'm going to ask Mayhem to have him tell our parents everything that's been happening. I can't wait for the revenge to begin.

**A/N: so as you can tell I am not a big fan of Edward. If you don't like it stop reading. Anyway I have a new poll up on my profile please go vote on it… And I will try to update my other stories some time during the next week. REVIEW and goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two is here. Check it out I don't really have much to say about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer before Mayhem threatens me again: I don't own BBD or Twilight.**

Mayhem POV

So right now I am on my way to the Gold's Gym at 23 North Main Street. I am going to meet Isabella in person and to challenge Edward to face my MMA fighter. Well here goes nothing almost literally.

I stepped out of the car and saw Isabella walking towards me. She looked worse in person than in the video. And she was so beautiful. She walked up to me and I said, "Hey Isabella it's nice to finally meet you. Now are you ready to go challenge Edward to fight one of my boys?" She looked thoughtful for a moment I actually thought she was having second thoughts on this. Then she smirked and said, "Well duh. Call me Bella please I hate being called by my full name. It sounds too formal. And this douschebag made my life hell. I would also like if you would give him a slight challenge. If he loses he has to make a full confession to our parents about what he's been doing. Can you do that?" I just nodded and we walked in.

I walked in with Bella behind me and a whistle in my hand. Bella pointed to a guy over at the bench press and told me that was Edward. We walked over and when he put the weights down I blew the whistle in his ear. He jumped and turned to glare at me. I just smiled innocently back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I tapped my chin a couple of times snapped my fingers and put on an expression like I had just gotten a good idea. "Well Bella here sent me a video, and I'm not too happy with the contents of it. So I came here to challenge you to step into a ring with a professional MMA fighter. Now you will be fighting for 10 grand, but every dollar you lose goes to Bella. And finally when you lose you have to make a full confession about everything that you have done to Bella to your parents. Do we have a deal?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment then he stood up. "So you're going to pay me to beat somebody else up? 10,000 dollars? Yea you are so on dude. When and where?" He seemed so eager. He wouldn't be when he got into the ring. I smiled and replied, "I'll be in touch with you.

_Time Lapse… 4 days later_

I was at my gym just goofing around until Edward showed up. When he did I automatically asked him to show me what he could do. And I have honestly never ever in all of my life seen kicks that were so… um… what's the word… Oh right… pathetically puny. I mean he couldn't knock a soda can over with one of those. I was seriously beginning to wonder how he could possible hurt Bella when he started to throw punches. His punches were actually halfway descent.

I left him to the trainer.

_Another Time Lapse 30 minutes before the fight_

Well the gym was filling fast so I decided to take Bella back and show her the man who was going to beat the crap out of Edward for her. "OK Bella so I found a man that was very eager to help you out with your problem. His name is Nick Gaston also known as 'Afrozilla'." We walked in just as he was beating up the heavy bag. "_tss, tss, tss-tss"_ then he stopped and walked over to us.

"Well I'll let you two talk, because I have to go make sure that your bully isn't sneaking out the back." I said and walked away.

BPOV

So I walked over to Afrozilla he gave me a smile. Then he started talking, "so what has this punk been doing to a sweet girl like you?" I began to explain. About halfway through it he cut me off, "OK, I think I get it. Don't worry sweety I'll make sure that he never hurts you again. I'll knock him out for you and maybe give him a nice broken arm to match yours." I smiled and thanked him. He gave me a hug then I went to meet up with Mayhem.

He called me up into the ring then began to talk to the audience. "Alright everybody. Today we have a very upsetting story. This girl here Bella Swan has been bullied by her stepbrother for the past few years. Now I have an MMA fighter to come rearrange his pretty-boy face. Now without further ado please give a bully BeatDown welcome to Edward Cullen." As Edward walked out everyone in the stands let out "boos." Although Edward seemed oblivious to it. He just walked by smiling and winking at random girls. When he came into the cage he glared at me. I shrunk back and Mayhem stepped out in front of me.

"Now please welcome my fighter… The Afrozilla!" (**A/N: I am aware that they have an announcer but I don't want to have to look up all of the information about both people so… yeah sorry.) **He came into the cage and had a stare down with Edward. Mayhem came in, "Alright, alright, so Edward we have some conditions that you can either agree to or disagree to. If you win you get money. When you loose Bella gets money, you have to apologize, and you have to admit to what you've been doing to your parents. Do you accept the conditions or decline them?" Edward pursed his lips and then answered, "I accept your conditions, but when I win Isabella it's gonna be worse." Then the two fighters got into place and Mayhem and I went into the victims box and Round 1 began…

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I said that I would update but then my grandma had surgery and I've spent almost all of my time there with her. In fact that is where I am now. **

*******can I enlist your help? If any of you can identify this story please let me know.  
Bella was always best friends with Jake. Then she was put into foster care. She turned to drugs and sex. Then the Cullens adopt her. At first she is really scared then she begins to warm up to the girls. She is dating James. And in the last chapter I read (I don't know if it's been updated since then) Jake takes Bella, Rose, and Alice out and Bella goes to break up with james.**

**I know it's not the best description on this sight but please if you can help me even with that little information I'll give you a shout-out in the author's note at the beginning of the next chapter of all of my stories and I will be really thankful.**


	3. AN so very sorry

**Hey everyone,**

**so I know that you wanted an update, but I just got my report card. I failed my Biology midterm almost failing the course so for right now I don't have a laptop. i am really sorry. I might get it back in about 5 weeks. i am really sorry to all of you. i will try to update on my kindle again, but that took so long to write. I will try. Also I have a poll up on my profile. It has been up for a while and nobody has voted on it. One final thing... When I finish the stories that I am writing which will probably end soon, because the longer I make a story the more it begins to suck, I am going to write another one. The problem is that I have no ideas. that is where all of my fabulous readers come in. Send me a PM with an idea for a story that I could write. Please. Once more SORRY and I LOVE YOU ALL. Bye for now**

**-ME**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to everyone who actually reads these authors notes. I know that I haven't been updating, but I didn't have a computer and I warned you that I probably wouldn't be updating anytime soon. And then I got my computer back last week and Fanfiction wouldn't let me login to update my stories. Now i have a serious problem... I just changed my username/ author name to LeadroftheEmoPenguins. i have become more and more depressed and morbid lately. So if I put a scene in any of my stories that is a bloodbath I need you to let me know. it shouldn't happen for this one because I have this chapter and the epilogue already written, but for both of my other stories please, please, please tell me. I am going to try to make it through my other stories fast, but then I might have to take a break from writing on FanFiction to get my life back on track.**

******** INSIGHT INTO MY MORBID THOUGHTS SKIP TO DISCLAIMER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW MESSED UP I NOW AM!**

**Just to give you guys and gals a little insight as to how morbid I have gotten, I recently wrote a small little like four page story where the main chaacter runs away from home. Then she gets kidnapped in an alley and beaten for a week straight (And I go into really gross detail on that) then she gets stabbed and left at the side of a road near a forest where she is mauled to death by a bear that then eats her dead body. **

**I am sorry if you didn't want to read that, but it was your choice. Now on with the story...**

********* DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

The two boys walked to the center of the ring. "Ready" Edward nodded. And before the referee enven got the chance to ask Afrozilla had nodded his head and the referee told them to begin fighting. I watched in horror as the MMA fighter lunged for Edward and slammed him to the ground. I watched as he grabbed Edward's arm the wrong way and somehow Edward managed to get his arm back. I couldn't believe how little I enjoyed this. I expected to get some sort of happiness from this experience. But no it was actually kind of painful. I went through that sort of thing. So why on earth am I making Edward go through it now?

I broke out of my musings in time to see Edward tap out of a guillotine choke hold. It looked so, so painful. Mayhem looked to be having the time of his life being able to watch this. He would make snide comments to the camera all the time. When the round ended I had gained $3,000. I looked over at Edward and was surprised that he wasn't glaring at me like he usually does. He actually looked resentful and upset. I gave him a reassuring smile and a crooked grin spread across his face. That was wiped away when Mayhem went over and guess what he did... Yupperz that's right he harassed him some more.

Edward graciously offered to fight in the second round. this one was even harder to watch. Every time Edward got hit I would cringe. Mayhem noticed this and put a reassuring arm around my shoulders. Edward seemed to be getting tired fast when it happened... He took a hard punch to the face and he fell to the ground. After a ten count by the ref. he called the match. I could see and smell the blood when they removed the head gear that Edward wore. His nose was at an awkward angle and it was gushing blood.

When he was all cleaned up we met in the ring. Mayhem began, "alright Edward you tapped out three times in round one and you didn't quite make it through round two. So you will leave here today with a grand total of $2,000." He handed over and impressive stack of money. Then Mayhem continued "now Bella over here gets $8,000. Which you will kindly hand over to her now." He gave Edward another significantly larger stack of money which Edward handed over to me with a small smile. Then before Mayhem could close up the show Edward held up a hand and began to speak, "I'm sorry Bells. I've been a major asshole to you and you put up with all of the crap until now. I deserved the ass kicking that I got and I'm glad I got it. If you'll let me I would like to start over. Will you let me introduce you to people as my little sister from now on?" When I nodded he continued, "can I get a hug?" He asked opening his arms questioningly. I walked into them then scrunched up my face, "Hey Edward... you stink. Hit the showers." He laughed, "Alright, but I just want to let you know that I will be telling Mom and Dad what has been going on as soon as we get home." I hugged him again and Mayhem ended the show.

**A/N: Hey everyone. If you read the A/N above you know about my problem. Do any of you have any advice on what I can do? Please I need some help. My parents don't understand and neither do most of my friends. Only one of them understands and she can't help me because she became a stoner.**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone this is the final chapter of this story. I am still having my little emo depressed problem. Please give me some advice if you care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Well it has been about two weeks since Bully Beat Down. And it helped mine and Edward's relationship as siblings so much. It also gave me the chance to find a great guy who cares a lot about me. that is right me and mayhem got together last week and we are doing great. Edward found a great girl who cares about him so much and I think he's falling in love with her fast. Right now we are on our way to meet our friends Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Alice and Jasper are together and so are Emmett and Rosalie. Edward made good on his promise and told Mom and Dad. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They apologized profusely for not believing me when I told them and putting a end to it. I forgave them because it really wasn't their fault. things have been great for everyone. i can see a bright future for us all.

**THE END!**

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I will be focusing more on Sisters Meant to be. I will still be updating Isabella Alexis Potter, but not as often. Hopefully within the next week I will have at least one more chapter for each story considering I have next week off of school.**


	6. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins


End file.
